Hiro Hamada, Space Pirate
by ObliviousOwlet
Summary: "At 8:15 AM, Commander Tadashi Hamada called for evacuation. During the evacuation, astronaut Hiro Hamada was struck by debris. Along with Commander Tadashi Hamada, Astronauts Tanaka, Lee, and Ginger were evacuated safely. But Hiro Hamada... is dead."/ Or so they thought. When Hiro is accidentally left behind on Mars, he has to survive until Tadashi can come get him.(Martian AU)


ACADALIA PLANITIA

NASA - ARES III MISSION LANDING SITE - MISSION DAY: SOL 18

" _All right, team, stay in sight of each other. Let's make NASA proud today."_

Tadashi winced as feedback crackled through his comm, then shook his head, clearing it. He glanced up over the red rock he was examining and glanced at the much smaller figure on the other side of the crater. " _How's it looking over there, Hiro?"_

The figure raised its head and gave him a thumbs up sign. Tadashi couldn't see his brother's face, but was positive that an enormous grin was somewhere behind that visor. Said visor was more than slightly annoying, seeing as it was also facing the sun, and sending light straight into his eyes. Tadashi winced, and looked away for a moment.

He and his brother had gone to the same academy to be part of the space program, and while they had been on the same level ever since they were kids, he was finally commander, surpassing his brother in both rank and their final score in terms of the academy.

Although it could have had something to do with the fact that Hiro was literally 16 years old, and much less physically fit. He would never have admitted it, but Hiro had barely passed the physical, and passed the margin of failure by a very small fraction. Tadashi knew this because he may or may not have been the one assisting their instructor during said physical.

" _Hamada numero dos. Tell us, oh youngest man to ever set foot on Mars, how are the samples over there?"_ Wasabi, from the center of the crater, waved to the younger Hamada from outside the HAB, trying to catch his attention.

" _Well, you'll be happy to hear that in grid section 14-28, the samples are… predominantly coarse, but in 29, they're much finer… and perfect for chem analysis."_

From inside a rover by the Mars Ascension Vehicle, a certain redhead poked his helmet out, the orange visor hiding his smirk. " _Did you hear that, guys? Hiro has discovered… Mars dirt. Should we tell the press?"_

Tadashi rolled his eyes as his brother took on a teasing tone. " _Oh, I'm sorry, what were you doing today, Fred? Making sure the MAV is still upright?"_

" _I'd like you to know that inspecting our shuttle's apparatus is a vital part of the mission, and essential to our survival. I would also like to inform you that… Yes. The MAV is still upright."_

" _Hiro."_ The team winced as GoGo came through the channels, her voice sharp. " _You keep leaving your channel open. Which leads to Fred responding. Which leads to all of us listening, which leads to me being annoyed."_

" _Roger. Fred, GoGo would like you to please shut it."_

Wasabi rolled his eyes as the airlock depressurized, and put his hand up to his comlink. " _Hiro, we would prefer you to use a different adjective to describe Fred's mouth."_

" _Oh, did Wasabi just insult me?"_

" _Dr. Wasabi. And yes, I think he did."_

" _Tadashi-Ahem._ Commander, _I'm happy to turn the radios off from here."_ GoGo paused for a moment. " _Just say the word."_

" _Uh, GoGo, keeping in communication is kind of important to the mi-"_

" _Shut them off,"_ Tadashi interrupted, raising an eyebrow towards his younger brother. " _Wasabi, I apologize for my sibling."_

" _Uh, guys…?"_

" _GoGo, I thought you turned off the radios."_

" _You're going to want to see this. Storm warning. Yeah, it was in this morning's briefing. It's worse now. Get inside, all of you."_

* * *

"...Well. That's a pretty big storm."

"No durr, Sherlock. How strong is the estimate?"

GoGo spun in her chair, facing the team. "8,600 Newtons. Tadashi, what's the abort velocity?"

"7,000." he winced, shaking his head. "Any stronger and the MAV will tip."

GoGo sighed. "So, we're aborting then."

"We could wait it out," Wasabi muttered "Like she said, it's only an estimate, and it could slow down by the time it hits us."

"Let's wait it out."

The team paused in their conversation, turning to look at the youngest crew member. Hiro hesitated, then continued, firm. "Let's wait it out."

Tadashi looked at him for a moment longer, then shook his head. "We're evacuating. Fred, how long until launch?"

" _About 12 minutes."_

"Great. Everyone, prepare for emergency evac."

* * *

" _Visibility is minimal, guys. The MAV is directly west. Hone onto my suit and follow."_ Tadashi waited for an affirmative, then turned to depressurize. About five seconds later, the panel beside the door beeped an all clear, and he slowly turned the handle.

 _Boom._

" _Tadashi!"_

" _I'm fine, I'm all right."_ The elder Hamada slowly got to his feet, wincing. " _The wind caught me off guard. I didn't expect it to be that strong. Or that facing me. Single file, everyone. Turn on your helmet flashlights."_

Tadashi felt a weight on his shoulderblade and turned around, looking down to find Hiro's hand there. " _Hey, 'Dashi, I know a way-."_

" _Not now. Come on. Single file."_

Hiro's visor had gone transparent, and the light from outside was almost zero. As such, Tadashi could see every line in his face and spark of disapproval in his eyes, that spoke clearly of ' _you are being a complete asshole'._ Unfortunately, there was also a huge-ass sandstorm going on, and Tadashi decided that so long as everyone was safe and alive, it didn't really matter if Hiro's pride took a little hit.

" _All right, guys. Forward."_ Tadashi felt Hiro's hand on his shoulder again, and promptly decided to ignore it in favor of taking another few steps, slowly getting his bearings as he became accustomed to the wind.

" _Guys, the wind is currently placing the MAV at 11.0 degrees."_ Anxiety began dripping from Fred's voice as he continued. " _It'll tip at 12.3 degrees. You need to hurry up."_

" _I know a way we can keep the MAV upright!"_

" _Hiro, we're busy trying to get there, first."_

" _But-"_

" _Tadashi, if we don't keep it upright, there's no point in getting there. It won't launch if it's on its side."_ Wasabi's voice was stern, suddenly forgetting that Tadashi was Commander. " _We need to keep it upright."_

There was a long moment of awkward and tense silence. Finally, the elder Hamada sighed. " _All right. Hiro, what do you propose we do?"_

" _The communications array has several guidelines that we could use! We can attach them to the MAV and tie the-"_

" _Hiro!"_ Tadashi jumped, turning to look at GoGo, who was frantically running to where Hiro was standing-roughly ten yards behind the others, having fallen behind. Tadashi was in the middle of frowning in confusion when a dark blur came into his line of vision.

He barely had time to call out before the communications array hit his brother head-on.

* * *

Suddenly, everything was in chaos. He was screaming, running to where Hiro had been only moments earlier, shouting in hopes that there would be a response. Fred was yelling that Hiro's suit had been breached, then that his biomonitor had gone offline. Then GoGo was beside him, shaking him out of his stupor.

" _Tadashi, snap out of it!"_

" _I… I saw…"_

" _I know, I know."_

" _Hiro…"_

" _Tadashi."_

" _Wasabi, how long can Hiro survive decompression?"_

Wasabi was standing completely still, slowly shaking his head. " _Less than a minute."_

 _Less than a minute._

" _I…"_

" _Tadashi."_

" _You guys hone in on Fred's suit. Wasabi, you take head. I'm going to keep looking. Head west. Single file. Hiro might be prone, you don't want to step over him."_

" _Tadashi, if you don't find him in three minutes, you have to come back to the MAV."_ GoGo's hand was firm on his shoulder. " _You're our commander. We need you."_

Tadashi took in a long breath, then nodded. " _Fred, fire up the infrared. See if you can find Hiro's suit in this."_

" _Tadashi, I can barely see the HAB through this. There's no way I'll be able to see a little piece of metal."_

Tadashi turned, watching as GoGo began climbing up the ladder behind Wasabi. Ignoring Fred's protests, he returned to what he was doing, slowly walking away from the MAV.

* * *

" _Hiro! Report!"_

" _Tadashi, the MAV is at 13. It's tipping. You need to get back here, now."_

" _Not without Hiro!"_

" _Tadashi."_

GoGo's voice was shaking, but firm. " _Tadashi, Hiro could only survive decompression for less than a minute. It's been five. Not to mention that he was injured by the communications array. Tadashi… We need you on board. Hiro's dead."_

" _...I…"_

" _GoGo, how can you say that?"_

" _I just lost one of my best friends, Fred. I'm not losing another one."_

" _...I'm on my way back."_

Tadashi reached up to wipe away the saltwater leaking down his cheeks, remembering a bit too late that he was in fact on Mars, and as such was wearing a helmet, so let them fall freely. A few moments later, his hand touched the ladder, and he turned to look at Mars one last time.

" _Hiro."_

" _Tadashi, we're bringing you up. Hold on."_

His grip tightened around the bars of the ladder, watching the landscape for any sign of his brother as he was lifted into the space shuttle. He finished climbing up, settling down into his seat as Fred began ignition.

"Tadashi, I need clearance."

Tadashi nodded slowly, his eyes on the empty seat beside him, fingertips twitching.

"Tadashi. I need you to give me verbal-"

"Launch."

Fred sat in silence for a few seconds, then nodded, reaching over to press the ignition.

"Takeoff in Five. Four. Three."

Tadashi looked to the seat beside him as his own fell back.

"Two."

He closed his eyes.

"One."

The ignition kicked in, and he felt g-force slam into him as they took off.

He was still staring at the swinging seatbelt, but his mind was still on Mars, replaying the moment in his head.

* * *

 _Hiro's visor was still transparent. There was no light other than what was on in their suits. He was looking straight at his brother, illuminating his face and torso with his own flashlights._

 _Hiro's comlink was still on._

 _He saw and heard the whole thing._

 _He was watching as if in slow motion. His brother's sharp, piercing scream as the array flew towards him. The expression of absolute terror as it hit him._

 _How his scream cut off as the antenna ran him through._

" _Tadashi?"_

" _You're right."_

" _Tadashi, there's nothing you could have done."_

" _I could have listened."_

" _Tadashi…"_

* * *

" _At 2:30 AM Central Standard Time, our sensors picked up evidence of a storm quickly approaching the site of the Ares III Mission. It was judged to be nonthreatening. At 7:45 AM, its status was changed to threatening, and much more severe than we had thought."_

" _Commander Hamada called for a mission abort, and began emergency evacuation. At 8:15 AM, the Mars Ascent Vehicle began emergency takeoff."_

" _Commander Tadashi Hamada, and astronauts Leiko Tanaka, Frederick Lee, and Damon Ginger were evacuated safely."_

" _Unfortunately… During evacuation, the communications array broke free from the Hab, striking astronaut Hiro Hamada during evacuation."_

" _Astronauts Tanaka, Lee, Ginger, and Tadashi Hamada are now safe, and currently on the Hermes. They are on their way now to make contact once again with Earth."_

" _But… Astronaut Hiro Hamada… is dead."_


End file.
